


Coming Back For More

by mally09



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, In Public, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:02:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28832376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mally09/pseuds/mally09
Summary: Clarke and Lexa have been friends for a while now but has it ever been enough? Their feelings for each other are brimming and we all know what happens when the beer's over poured. Read how their hidden feelings come to the surface and then spill right over.ORThe one where Clarke and Lexa behave like teenagers, getting a kick out of touching each other in public, hiding from their friends, but allowing hands to wander where they wished.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 3
Kudos: 134





	Coming Back For More

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, long time no see. I actually haven't written in a bit because I haven't been able to think of a good plot. But here's some smut for you because someone told me I should write what I know.  
> So until I have a plot, here's some PWP. Don't worry, they're cute, they're hot for each other, and there's some fun in there.

The music was blaring. Beats to a familiar song were ringing through Lexa’s ears. But she didn't mind it one bit. She scolded herself for staring. But how could she not? She turned her attention back to their table. Took her glass and had another sip. She was trying to go slow. But the night called for more. She took her last sip and then called for another. While she waited her attention was drawn back to the blonde at the centre of the dancefloor, not too far away from their table. 

She swayed her hips and she touched her body like the music itself was running through her. She was no professional dancer, but boy, did she put her heart and soul into every moment; whether it was painting colours on a canvas or painting the town red on a Saturday night. 

‘Clarke’, Lexa thought. When had she begun to feel so many things for the girl? She couldn't tell. But she was sure Clarke felt them too. She’d seen the way Clarke looked at her. She had noticed the little things. Like how Clarke always took a seat near her when the whole group went out. How Clarke paid attention to her. How Clarke looked for her in a crowd and how Clarke never let her be if everyone was on the dance floor. 

And right on time, Clarke looked her way just when the waiter brought her, what might have been, her fourth drink. Lexa smiled at Clarke, lifted her glass and then took a sip. Clarke smiled, she whispered something to Raven and didn't wait for a response. Raven nodded anyway and wore a smirk on her face.

Lexa watched as Clarke sauntered her way over. She took the glass from Lexa’s hand and placed it on the table. She took Lexa’s hand in hers and said, “come on”. 

“Clarke, I don’t wanna dance,” Lexa said, and half resisted Clarke’s tug on her hand. But gosh it felt so good to have any part of her in Clarke's grasp. It always felt so electric while it also felt so perfect. Lexa didn't know how she could ever explain it but also hoped she would never have to. 

Clarke and she have been part of the same friend-circle for years now and while they've always been great around each other, the past year saw them grow unexplainably close. It was in the way they trusted each other with their emotions. In the way they looked out for each other on late nights home and in the way they checked on each other when they had bad days.

Lexa knew she was falling for Clarke. Gosh, she was probably already in love. But they hadn't spoken about it yet. And here tonight, there wasn't anything different. They always went out as a group. They always ordered the same drinks and they always danced till the bar shut. 

But really, it was different.

Because tonight, Lexa was sure she was in love. Tonight, Lexa didn't doubt it one bit. Maybe it was in the way Clarke asked if they could get there together. Maybe it was how beautiful Clarke looked in something Lexa has seen her wear before. Maybe it was in the way Clarke laughed when she saw Lexa's favourite jacket and asked if she owned just one. Or maybe, just maybe it was in the way Clarke looked at Lexa the way Lexa looked at her. WIth fire in her eyes. 

But right now, Clarke was asking her to dance. And while Lexa would usually never decline, this time, she wasn't sure she could keep her hands off Clarke. 

"You don't wanna dance? Or you don't wanna dance with me?" Clarke asked with mischief in her eyes. "No, that's not what I meant. I want to dance with you, but obviously not 'just' with you," Lexa rambled. 

Clarke turned around to look at the rest of their group. Raven was grinding with Anya. Bellamy and Echo seemed to be in their own little world. Lincoln, Octavia, Murphy, Emori and Gaia made a small circle of their own. 

Clarke turned back to Lexa and said, "well, sorry, everyone else is taken, I'm your only option." Lexa read the mischief in Clarke's eyes. She smiled. She could do this. She hoped she could. She was about to say something when Clarke leaned in to whisper in her ear. 

"Don't freak out okay, but I really really want your hands on me right now, come dance with me, please don't say no," Clarke said. There was no humour in that statement, there was assertiveness. It felt like a command more than a request. 

When Clarke pulled back, Lexa swore the blonde would see how dumbfounded she looked. Before Lexa could manage to speak, she nodded. It made Clarke smile. Clarke's eyes were sparkling the way they always did when she was drinking. But the beauty of her expression now was in how there was mischief in her eyes but a shyness in her smile. Lexa was in awe. Lexa was fucking turned on. She was taking her chances with what she said next, but if Clarke was being this unfiltered with her, maybe she could try too. 

"I want that too," Lexa managed to say. So Clarke led her to the dance floor. 

The others were glad to see Lexa join in and just so that it wasn't something the others noticed yet, they danced with the group first; Lexa's eyes never leaving Clarke's and Clarke's never leaving Lexa's, until Lexa couldn't be patient anymore. She made her way closer to Clarke, watching how Clarke's eyes got darker. 

She danced beside her until Clarke angled herself towards her. Then as if it were rehearsed, Clarke fit herself in Lexa's space and moved her hips close to Lexa's. It caused Lexa a deep breath. Clarke looked up into her eyes and Lexa brought her hands to Clarke's waist. 

By now, everyone was with a partner and Lexa didn't care to see who was with who. Because the only girl she wanted in her arms was right where she needed her to be. Lexa’s hands began to wander down Clarke’s sides. So Clarke slipped her hands around Lexa’s neck, holding Lexa’s head close. It was so intimate to Lexa, they’ve danced before, but never like this. Never this close, never this physically close. 

Clarke leaned into Lexa’s ears, “when I said I want your hands on me, I was expecting more than just my sides.” Lexa giggled and slipped her hands lower, very carefully feeling Clarke’s hips as they moved close to hers. She allowed one of her hands to travel around to Clarke’s ass and felt when Clarke shivered. 

“You look amazing tonight,” Lexa said. Clarke smiled. She turned around in Lexa’s arms and pressed her back against Lexa’s front. She slowly swayed her hips in time with Lexa as the brunette allowed her hands to roam Clarke’s abdomen. 

Lexa looked around to see if their friends were watching. They weren’t. She took note of the lights being way lower than they were an hour ago. It was that part of the night where people just got lost in the crowd and in their minds and in their partners. So Lexa was ready to get lost too. 

“I've wanted this for so long, but I’m afraid I’m getting this only because we’re each four drinks down,” Lexa whispered into Clarke’s ear from behind her and allowed one of her hands to travel to the front of Clarke’s thigh. 

The whispering caused Clarke to lean her head back towards Lexa’s shoulder, giving Lexa access to whisper closer around her neck. “I’ve wanted this so bad even when I’ve been sober, Lex,” Clarke said as she took Lexa’s other hand and brought it up to her breast. 

“Clarke, they’ll see us,” Lexa warned but didn’t miss her opportunity to squeeze lightly.   
  


“Lex, it’s dark. Plus, we’ve made it away from them.” Clarke reasoned as she placed her other hand on the other side of Lexa’s face, assuring her but also signalling her to bring her lips closer. So Lexa did. She kept one hand on Clarke’s hip and the other moved around her upper body, giving Clarke’s breast a palm whenever she could and whenever the lights went darker. 

She could feel the vibrations down Clarke’s back rumbling close to her chest. The moans Clarke was sounding that were drowned by the blaring music but only felt by Lexa. 

She could feel the way Clarke pushed back into her crotch as if this close wasn’t close enough. She dipped her head low into Clarke’s neck from behind, managing a kiss where Clarke’s neck ended and where her shoulder began. She looked up again to make sure they’re friends weren’t looking for them. Clarke giggled.

“What?” Lexa asked from behind Clarke. 

“You’re so worried they’ll see,” Clarke said. 

“Aren’t you?” Lexa asked. 

“Raven knows,” Clarke said. 

“Knows what?” Lexa asked. 

Clarke pulled Lexa’s arms around her tight. “That I’ve wanted this," Clarke said.

Lexa smiled. Clarke has wanted this. For how long? Did it matter? She wanted this too. 

She pulled Clarke into her tighter. Clarke gasped. And then she giggled. “Fuck, Lex, you look so hot tonight,” Clarke said, angling her face towards Lexa near her shoulder and then leaning back to place a kiss along Lexa’s neck. 

If the lights were any brighter, Lexa would have been embarrassed with how her cheeks probably got red with that. But it was because the lights were down low that Lexa could do what she did next. She spun Clarke around and looked into her eyes and when she saw only encouragement there, she leaned in and kissed Clarke. A kiss she had been waiting too long for. And maybe liquid courage was all it took, but right here at this moment, she's never been more grateful for it. 

It was no surprise now that Clarke would kiss her back. But they pulled apart quickly and looked toward their friends. No one saw. Lexa smiled wide. And so did Clarke. Suddenly they were teens again. Hiding something away like it was forbidden. But it wasn’t, it was just not known to anyone and maybe that was good for now. Lexa pulled Clarke towards her again, knocking her out of her attention towards their group. Clarke’s eyes were on her again.

“I’ve wanted this, I’ve wanted you for so long, I want to touch you, I want to feel you and I want to make you feel so good, Clarke,” Lexa admitted. 

“Come home. Come home with me after this,” Clarke said, so seriously it made Lexa’s heart skip a beat. 

“Clarke, we’re not thinking straight," Lexa said. 

“There’s nothing straight about this Lexa. Just come home," Clarke responded. Almost begging now. 

“How? We’re all going back in Murphy’s van. Isn't he dropping us all home?” Lexa was growing anxious now. 

“I don't know how. Figure it out, I’m too drunk to figure it out myself, I just know I want you, I want your hands on me, on my skin and not my fucking clothes," Clarke admitted. 

“Clarke,” Lexa laughed. And then she leaned into Clarke’s ear and whispered, “don’t say these things, you’ve already got me fucking wet.”   
  


Clarke held Lexa’s head where it was and then whispered back into Lexa’s ear, “then I can’t wait to touch you either.” And before she could back out, she bit Lexa’s ear lobe, licked it softly and then let go of her and walked on over to the rest of the group. 

What the actual fuck, Lexa thought. She had about 20 mins until the bar closed and it was time for everyone to head home. She was probably just as drunk as Clarke but now burdened with the task of figuring out what excuse she could have, to be dropped off with Clarke. 

She saw Clarke make her way to the washroom. And she saw Raven follow her. She wondered if Clarke was just as wet as she was. Boy was she turned on. 

She didn’t know how far Clarke wanted the night to go. All she knew was she wanted to give Clarke what she wanted. She wanted what Clarke wanted.

She wanted Clarke. 

When Clarke came back to the table. Lexa was sipping on the rest of her drink. They made eye contact, but this was different. This was so heavy with lust, so heavy with desire, Lexa saw Clarke cross her legs when she sat beside her. There could only be one explanation. 

“You alright?” Lexa asked. Clarke put her glass of water down and nodded. When she had swallowed her sip she answered, “Never been better.” Lexa watched how Clarke’s eyes dipped down to her lips and then back to her eyes. When Clarke looked back to Raven across the table. Lexa slipped her hand that was on her own thigh towards Clarke’s. Clarke leaned forward on the table, engaging Raven in a rather loud conversation as they tried to speak over the music. Lexa pretended to be interested, while she made sure her movements were subtle. She drew soft circles on Clarke’s thigh. Just below where her dress ended. 

Lexa kept close attention to where Raven and the others were in the conversation. She made sure to move further in her conquest only when the lights suddenly dimmed or when they were so engrossed that they just wouldn't notice. Lexa was glad Clarke was doing her bit too, leaning forward to make sure Lexa's exploration was hidden. 

Lexa loved this. Clarke was allowing this. Clarke wanted this too. Lexa carefully allowed her last finger drag down the line where Clarke's left thigh was over her right. That was Lexa asking for permission. So when Clarke found the right moment to shift a little. She opened her legs up allowing Lexa some space. Lexa was smiling inwardly. When Raven got distracted, Clarke quickly took Lexa's hands and brought it closer to her inner thigh and then her hands were back on the table. Lexa looked at her once but Clarke acted like nothing happened. So Lexa squeezed her thigh. Pulling the soft flesh on her inner thighs, Lexa was now growing super eager. Clarke looked her way and then whispered quickly, "go higher, you'll be surprised".

Lexa knew Clarke's underwear had to have gotten soaking wet by now. I mean, come on, look how wanting she was herself. But what Lexa felt when she slipped her hand higher caught her completely off guard. 

Slick wet heat. No cotton, no lace, no fabric at all. Lexa retracted her hand a bit and cleared her throat loud enough for only Clarke to hear. Clarke slipped her hand below the table and moved Lexa's hand back to where she wanted it. She giggled at something Raven said and then when Raven turned her attention to Anya, Clarke turned towards Lexa and whispered again. 

'You ruined my underwear when we were dancing. I had to take it off or this evening would get really uncomfortable. But fuck, the way you're making me feel right now. Come home with me, Lex. I can't wait any longer," Clarke said. And Lexa didny wait a beat before sliding a finger along Clarke's center. Clarke took a deep breath in and spread her legs just a little more. Giving Lexa some room to explore. 

But before Lexa knew it, Emori called for the bill. The bar was about to shut. 'Fuck' Lexa whisper-exclaimed. And Clarke turned to her with a smirk. That very easily turned into a bite of her lower lip. Lexa watched and felt wetness pool between her own legs. This was gonna be a long night. 

When the group made their way to Murphy's car, a few of them stopped to smoke. So Lexa pulled Clarke aside to talk. 

"Hey, um, are you sure you want to umm," Lexa cleared her throat. The buzz from the alcohol was there but it was fading and Lexa could tell in the way she had the sensibilities to ask Clarke again in spite of Clarke giving her a clear invite. 

Clarke smiled at her. "Lex, I know I haven't been direct about this before, I think I just needed some liquid courage, and God how could I not take my chance today when you look so fucking hot," Clarke said, as she placed her hand on Lexa's chest, just below her neck. 

Lexa looked back at the others to make sure no one saw. The group was used to the two of them straying off to talk about random things when the rest of them smoked so there was nothing new here. What was new though was the proximity between them. But Lexa wasn't complaining. 

"Clarke, I've had a crush on you for the longest time. I was just waiting for the right time to make a move, I mean I -"

"Oh shut up, Lex. You wouldn't have made a move. I did it cause damn, I was tired of waiting on you! So will you please do me a favour and get into my bed tonight? Cause I've waited too fucking long."

Lexa's jaw dropped at Clarke dissing her explanation but it was all in jest as Clarke laughed at her antics. Lexa was about to say something when Raven called out to them. "Come on, love birds!"

Clarke grabbed Lexa's hand and said, "sit next to me."

Lexa nodded. When they got into Murphy's van. Lexa took the centre seat with Clarke on her right and Raven on her left. 

Clarke didn't let go of Lexa's hand. But no one seemed to notice. When the drive began so did Raven's dramatics. She told drunk stories from previous nights as well as stories of women she spoke to in the bathroom. Anya was almost falling asleep at the back but Raven looked like her night was just getting started. 

It wasn't long before Clarke very carefully slipped her coat over her lap. She pulled Lexa's hand closer to her thighs under the coat and Lexa got the drift. Her mind was working in fast motion trying to figure out what excuse she could come up to get off at Clarke's place. Anything that wouldn't make it so suspicious. But now with Clarke bringing her hand closer to her centre. Lexa's mind was beginning to lose interest in the excuse. On the outside, her interest peaked with Raven's stories. But mentally her head was between Clarke's thighs, where her hand was currently exploring. 

She dipped a finger into Clarke's wetness and Clarke slid a little lower to give her better access. It was too dark for Raven to notice anything beyond Lexa. And Lexa was asking all the right questions. 

Lexa felt Clarke begin to rub on her own clit. She grabbed her hand and stopped her. Clarke gave her the death stare. Lexa quickly mouthed the words, 'wait' to Clarke and then she began rubbing two fingers against Clarke's clit. Spreading some of her slick heat upwards. Clarkes dress was now higher than explainable, but who knew anyway what was happening under that damn coat. 

Clarke threw her head back at the sensation of Lexa's fingers. 

"Clarke, is everything okay?" Raven asked. Lexa froze. Clarke schooled her expressions. 

"Yea yea, all good, just a little tired. I think the alcohol is finally getting to me," Clarke responded. 

"Uh yeah, you don't look alright, Clarke," Lexa said, now using her left arm to check Clarke's temperature. It was her right hand though that was really feeling the heat. 

Since she was facing Clarke she whispered, "you're unwell."

Clarke looked at her confused but then it dawned on her what Lexa might have been trying. 

"Actually I don't really feel alright, a little nauseous," Clarke said. 

Raven looked concerned. Clarke was growing restless with Lexa's still fingers on her clit. She moved her hips slightly to signal Lexa to either keep stroking or allow Clarke to do it herself. Lexa got her drift and began a slow, torturous rub again, it caused Clarke to drop her jaw, "Fuck" she said aloud and Lexa stopped again. 

Now Emori looked at her, "Clarke, are you alright?"

"Yea yea, I'll be fine, just need to get home," Clarke said. 

"Almost there," Murphy called from behind the wheel. "Just don't puke in the car." 

"Clarke, will you be alright all alone. Your temperature seems to be rising," Lexa asked again as she checked her temperature with her left arm but at the same time, she applied pressure with her right on Clarke's center. "I can stay over if you like, you're running a fever," and with that Lexa began a torturous rub between Clarke's thighs. 

Echo immediately placed her hand on Clarke's forehead from behind and for a moment, Clarke realised she had forgotten Echo, Bell, and Anya were sitting behind them. She was hoping they didn't notice her squirming. The backrest of her seat was high though and Lexa was doing a great job at not making huge movements. So it was really likely they could get away with this. 

"Clarke, you're sweating," Echo said as she felt Clarke's forehead. Lexa breathed a sigh of relief when Echo didn't comment on Clarke's temperature. Cause boy, she was not running one in the slightest. 

"I'll come home with you," Lexa offered. 

"No, that's alright, I'll be fine," Clarke said. And Lexa looked at her incredulously. 

"Clarke, don't be stubborn," Bellamy said. "If you're not alright, let Lexa stay the night, it's just so that you're in check incase your temperature goes higher."

For once, Lexa was fine with Bellamy speaking. "He's right, Clarke," came Raven's voice, " and Lexa watched as Raven's attention now shifted to the coat over Clarke's legs. 

Lexas eyes widened. She stayed as still as she could. "Ugh fine, Lexa can stay over. But I'll be fine, guys, I'm probably just tired."

***

"Fuck, what the fuck were you thinking saying no to me coming over," Lexa said, as she held Clarke against the door, now dipping her head down to Clarke's neck, sucking and biting at it. 

Clarke's hands were in Lexa's hair guiding the girl's lips to where she wanted her to kiss her. Their comfort in doing this comes from the fact that they talk like this all the time, that was not gonna change, the only difference now was what lay ahead for them tonight. The anticipation that both of them had been building up. 

"Kiss me," Clarke said and tugged at Lexa's hair to bring her lips up to hers. 

Lexa came up to look at her right in the eye, with mischief all over her face, "answer me first."

"Lex, I couldn't give in at first go, they'd figure it was all set up," Clarke said. 

Lexa softened at that, "hmmm, good call" she said as she nuzzled her nose with Clarke's. 

"Kiss me," Clarke whispered. 

Lexa allowed her lips to brush against Clarke's now but didn't kiss her yet. Instead, she pulled Clarke's dress up and placed her knee between her legs, applying pressure right where Clarke needed it. Clarke whimpered. It was her bare skin against the friction of Lexa’s pants. It was filthy in all sorts of ways, but she was not one to complain. 

Lexa kissed her. Deeply. Had her pressed against the door. She kissed her passionately, then tenderly, then wildly again and when she sensed them running out of breath, she kissed along Clarke's face, along her temple and then bit on her ear lobe. 

"Fuck, fuck me." Clarke managed between breaths.

"Gimme a moment," Lexa said and continued to devour Clarke against the door. “I feel like I’ve waited long enough for this moment, so let me have it,” she continued.

Clarke smiled, “I don’t know what you were waiting for in the first place,” she said. 

Lexa looked her in the eyes, “Excuse me, lady, I could say the same about you.”

Clarke giggled. 

Lexa reached for the zipper on the side of Clarke's dress and pulled it lower. Her dress was now bunched up on her waist, leaving Clarke mostly exposed to Lexa. 

Lexa didn't give Clarke a chance to react. She immediately latched her lips around one nipple and rolled the other nipple between two fingers. She bit down on one and then grabbed Clarke's other breast and squeezed. 

"Lexa," Clarke whimpered. Clarke took Lexa's hand and led it down to her centre. Lexa brought her lips back up to Clarke's neck and bit down. "Fuck, Lexa, get inside," Clarke said between breaths.

Lexa stopped her ministrations on Clarke's neck, she brought her face right in front of Clarke's. She brought her hands up to Clarke's face. And she looked into her eyes. 

Clarke didn't rush her now. Clarke looked back into Lexa's eyes. With want, with desire. Lexa kissed her lips and when Clarke tried to kiss her deeper. Lexa moved back so it was still just their lips. 

"What are you doing?" Clarke asked. Her breath catching up with her. 

"Making tonight last longer," Lexa said as she kissed Clarke's cheek now and then the sides of her face. 

Clarke closed her eyes and allowed it. This was so different from just moments ago. 

As Lexa continued worshipping her, Clarke found her opportunity to rid Lexa off her jacket and then unbuttoned her pants. "You do know this is not a one-night thing, don't you?"

Lexa smiled at her and nodded. She then pushed Clarke's dress down to her ankles and Clarke freed them of it. 

Lexa pulled her own pants down, leaving her in just her underwear. "Let me," Clarke said. As she hooked her thumbs around Lexa's underwear, swiftly turned them around and backed Lexa up to the door now. Clarke carefully pulled Lexa's underwear down and got down on her knees herself. She nuzzled her nose close to Lexa's centre and it caused Lexa to giggle first and then she threw her head back leaning against the door. 

"Clarke, won't you ask me to come in?" Lexa managed. 

Clarke looked up at her, "I did". 

Lexa looked down and laughed. This was supposed to be sexy, hot, steamy, but it was all that and more with them giggling into the moment, teasing each other. This playfulness, she could have only anticipated with Clarke. 

Clarke took a moment, allowing herself to feel how wet Lexa was, she slid her fingers between Lexa's thighs and felt the warm slick between them. Lexa gasped, "Fuck, Clarke."

Clarke giggled. She stood up and kissed Lexa. She took her by her hand and led her inside. Leaving all their clothing in the living room by the door. 

"Did you know this was how your night was gonna play out?" Lexa asked as Clarke's hips swayed as she led Lexa to her bedroom, hand still holding onto hers. 

“My nights have been ending the same way for a while now, it's just that tonight, you're actually here when your name spills from my lips,” Clarke said that last part looking back at Lexa. 

Lexa tugged at Clarke's hand and stopped her in the hallway. She pulled her close, "you think of me every night?" 

"Don't you?" Clarke asked. 

Lexa nodded and smiled shyly. "How many times do you manage to come?" Clarke asked. It was so like Clarke to be this forthcoming with her curiosity. 

Lexa looked up again and into her eyes, “twice before I fall asleep, thinking of you sleeping with me.”

Clarke kissed her. "Then that’s my number to top,” Clarke said as she kissed Lexa deeply now. Lexa kissed her back but then pulled away to say something. 

“You’re so beautiful, Clarke,” Lexa said. Her eyes boring into Clarke’s blue orbs. Her hands running along Clarke’s sides.

Clarke smiled and looked down between them, “what took you so long to say that?”

Lexa heard it, even though Clarke may not have intended for it to sound so hurt, it was there. Like Lexa made her wait for it, Lexa made her work for it. 

Lexa placed both her hands on Clarke’s face and made her look her in the eye. “Clarke, you’re the most beautiful girl I’ve known since I moved here. I wish I told you earlier, but we became close so quickly, I’ve never shared that amount of comfort with anyone, I’ve always wanted to tell you what I feel about you, I was just waiting for the right time, Clarke.” 

“So you’ll tell me now?” Clarke asked, with a little more confidence in her eyes. Lexa giggled. She pulled Clarke in closer to her. Held her in a tight wrap and spoke right near her lips, “I’ll do you one better, I’ll show you.”

Lexa kissed Clarke again, this time, not allowing Clarke to dominate a single part of the kiss. Even when Clarke tried, Lexa took over. Putting everything she had into that kiss to show Clarke how much she wanted her. How much she wanted this. 

When they broke the kiss to breathe. Lexa spoke between gasps, “does that tell you enough?”

“Uhhh, let me think,” Clarke feigned innocence. 

Lexa looked at her with disbelief. And then pinned her to the wall in the hallway towards their bedroom. “You’re gonna be begging me to stop, tonight,” Lexa said. 

Clarke didn't have a chance to say a word when she felt Lexa’s thigh at her centre and Lexa’s lips on the side of her face. It was smart, it allowed Clarke to freely let words spill from her mouth. The hallway was aroused with moans and whimpers as Lexa did not have any mercy on Clarke’s dripping centre. She rubbed her thigh into her. She coaxed Clarke one spell-binding push at a time. And Clarke’s senses could not be more awakened. 

“Lex, Lex, bedroom, please,” she managed, between the moans Lexa had incited from her. 

Lexa looked at her, while not stopping the grind she had going between Clarke's legs. “Oh yea, don’t worry, there too,” Lexa said. 

It made Clarke’s insides burn with fire, ‘there too?’ Fuck, the girl was not lying when she said she’d make Clarke beg of her to stop. 

Lexa kissed her now. And was still able to pay careful attention to the rhythm she had going for Clarke. She took one of Clarke’s nipples between her fingers and used her thumb to caress it slowly. 

“God, fuck, Lexa,” Clarke exclaimed as she threw her head behind. Lexa knew it meant it was her cue to devour her neck again. Clarke took Lexa’s hand and placed it wholly on her breast and then squeezed, showing Lexa what she wanted her to do. Lexa obeyed. But she decided how strongly or how lightly she would do it. She was gonna make Clarke remember tonight for the rest of her life. 

“Lex, I’m so close, fuck,” Clarke said as she held Lexa’s head, her fingers lost in brunette tresses. Lexa was sucking at her pulse point now and it was driving Clarke up the wall, literally. 

“Clarke, how long have you wanted this?”

“Longer than I can admit, fuck, fuck, *gasps* harder, God!”

“Then let’s not make you wait any longer,” Lexa said, looking right into Clarke’s eyes. 

Clarke shut them as soon as she felt Lexa very purposefully grinding into her now. It was only an upward build from thereon. 

Clarke held onto Lexa’s shoulders with a skin piercing grip, while Lexa put all of herself into this moment. 

She watched carefully as Clarke’s eyes rolled higher and her expressions contorted. She all but felt the slight roughness of Clarke’s unshaved pussy and the slick, wet heat that was now covering her thigh. 

“Clarke, baby,” Clarke gasped at the nickname, it was all too much in the moment. Lexa continued, “baby, come for me, let go.”

Clarke nodded. She closed her eyes and started a rock of her own along with Lexa. Within seconds she was falling, within seconds she was drowning, in a feeling so strong, she couldn't believe it was finally happening with the only girl she ever wanted so much. 

Their breaths were laboured. And While Clarke was still enjoying the rush of her orgasm, Lexa took her chance to nibble lightly at Clarke’s jaw, her neck and her ear lobe. She whispered soft affirmations, “you’re so beautiful Clarke, I want you to be mine, I've wanted this for so long, I’ve wanted you, I’m sorry I never said so sooner, I...I…,” 

Clarke pulled Lexa’s face in front of hers, needing to see Lexa’s face before she said it. “I love you Clarke, and I’m not just saying that because of how amazing you just were or how fucking beautiful you look tonight, but because this rush, this intensity, this wildness, this is what you make me feel even when we’re sitting across from each other at a cafe. This is what I feel for you when we’re watching Netflix and you fall asleep mid-movie.”

Before Lexa could finish and before either of them could catch their breaths, Clarke pulled her in for a deep kiss. Lexa didn't mind it one bit, she just hoped Clarke heard her loud and clear. When Clarke pulled away she said, “I love you too Lex, I’ve loved you for too long now, I love that we’re friends, but it wasn't enough, I’ve wanted this for longer than I can admit. I’ve been waiting. Fuck, when I saw you today in that fucking sexy jacket of yours I lost it, I;m not ashamed of how wet I got just imagining taking it off you.” Clarke giggled and Lexa did too, joining their foreheads. 

“I’m not done with you yet,” Lexa said, now lifting one of Clarke's knees by holding it from under, placing it around her hip. 

It made Clarke moan. “Hmmmm, good, cause I’m not tired yet.”

Lexa smirked. She slid her other hand down to Clarke’s other leg and it’s a good thing Clarke knew what Lexa was doing. The next thing she knew, Lexa had her lifted off the floor, both legs wrapped around her hips and Clarke’s hands around her shoulders as she walked them both to Clarke’s bedroom. 

When Lexa entered she switched the dims on, the way they always had it own when they watched movies together. This was not a new place to her, the bed was always welcoming, the temperature always cosy enough. What was new was having Clarke wrapped around her with so much of want and desire and at the same time, so much of trust and openness. 

“You called me baby,” Clarke said as she smiled and continued to kiss Lexa, while Lexa slowly brought them both to lie in bed. Lexa hovered over Clarke, still kissing her along her face. 

“Yea, so? You don’t like it?” Lexa asked between kisses and the ministrations she had going down Clarke’s neck.

“No, I love it, it’s just I though you’re more of a ‘babe’ person,” Clarke said.

Lexa looked up at her, not quite understanding what she meant. “Clarke, I can say babe if that’s what you like better,” Lexa offered. 

“No no, that’s not what I meant, ‘baby’s’ good, it’s just, whenever I imagined us, I always thought you’re the kind to use the word babe."

Lexa thought for a bit, and then she moved up to come face to face with Clarke, “tell me what you imagined.”

Clarke moved a lock of hair from Lexa’s face behind her ear and then took a moment to look at Lexa’s features slowly, taking all of it in slowly. Their nakedness didn't bother them one bit at this moment. It felt so natural, to lie like this, with one another. A heat boring through their souls. 

“What?” Lexa asked, as she leaned down and kissed Clarke’s lips and then brought herself to look at Clarke again. Clarke was still just as lost in her eyes. 

“Lex, I’ve thought of this moment so much. I’ve imagined you looking at me this way.” Clarke said softly. 

“And?” Lexa asked. 

“It’s, it’s way more than I imagined," Clarke said. 

Lexa kissed her again, this time more deeply. Allowing her hands to move along her body. And Clarke's hands to roam Lexa's back. Lexa was on top of Clarke, careful not to place her entire weight on the blonde, supporting herself on her hands. But with Clarke's legs spread, Lexa could turn Clarke into a mess with a little movement. 

She broke the kiss, "tell me what you imagined."

"You won't let that go, will you?"

Lexa nodded a no, ensuring her nose brushed against Clarke's. 

Clarke took a moment to appreciate the girl above her and then finally spoke. 

"I've imagined your face between my thighs, your tongue between my folds, having no mercy on me. I've imagined this, you here on top of me, while I had two of my fingers doing a merciless push and pull within me, thinking they were your fingers."

A new rush of wetness pooled between Lexa's legs. Unknowingly she rocked her hips in between Clarke's. Causing Clarke to let out a 'fuck'. 

Lexa giggled. "What else?"

"I've imagined you running out of breath because my thighs wrap around your head too hard when you make me come. I think of your lips and your chin dripping with slick, when you come back up to kiss me, I think about you riding my face and me tasting you."

"How do you think I taste?" Lexa asked. Now fully aware of the slow rock she had going between Clarke's legs. She slowly lifted one of Clarke's legs, angling her hips right for their grind to touch the right spots. 

Clarke whimpered, "fuck, Lex I need to taste you."

"In a bit," Lexa said as she continued her grind. It was clear to Clarke that this one was for both of them. Lexa was chasing her own pleasure along with Clarke's. 

"Tell me when you're close," Lexa said. 

Clarke nodded as she tried her best to widen her legs for Lexa to get the perfect grind for herself too. "Fuck, lex, this is so hot," Clarke said. 

Lexa was in no state to speak, she was on a mission. She breathed hard as she lowered her face to Clarke's neck. She kept her grind going as she bit down on the blonde's skin. 

"Agh, Lex, fuck, keep going," Clarke said as she could feel Lexa back grow moist little by little, the girl was really giving this her all. 

"Lex, you're sweating," Clarke said between breaths.

"Clarke, I'm close, I'm waiting for you," Lexa said with laboured breaths near Clarke's ear. 

It turned Clarke on all the more and just like magic, she felt her orgasm coming closer. "Almost there, fuck," Clarke exclaimed. Lexa lifted her upper body higher so her weight was now completely between Clarke's legs and Clarke saw the restraint Lexa had, she was really holding back, waiting for Clarke. 

Clarke placed one hand behind Lexa's head and the other on Lexa's breast. She squeezed and it cause Lexa to whimper. Within seconds Lexa's body froze, it shivered, it stilled, and it crashed. And Lexa came beautifully and it was this sight and the weight jutting into Clarke's hips that brought her to her release too. They were both breathing hard and Lexa tried not to fall flat on Clarke, but Clarke pulled her into an embrace. So Lexa allowed herself to rest in Clarke's arms. She allowed herself to feel at home. She allowed Clarke to caress her, to run her hands down her back, to kiss her shoulders. To whisper soft 'i love yous' in her ear. She allowed Clarke to hold her, the way she's always wanted to be held by Clarke. And when she finally felt like her orgasm had run its course, she lifted her weight again and supported herself on her hands. 

"Where do you think you're going?" Clarke asked. 

"Nowhere, not tonight at least," Lexa said, mischief sparkling in her eyes. 

"That was so fucking hot," Clarke said. Lexa smiled proudly and responded, "you're fucking hot." 

They giggled. They knew the night was still young for them both. They weren't tired yet. And Lexa was not gonna stop, not until Clarke begged her to. She made up her mind about that. She nuzzled her nose close to Clarke's neck again and Clarke closed her eyes, revelling in the feeling of having Lexa so close to her. Their skin tingling with the sensations that were taking over their bodies. 

"Hmmm," Clarke moaned. 

"What about you?" Clarke asked.

"Hmmm?" Lexa asked still too engrossed in leaving small hickeys down Clarke's Neck.

"Have you imagined us like this?"

"Yes, of course, a ton of times." 

"Well, tell me what you've fantasised about"

Lexa finally pulled away from Clarke's neck. She looked at Clarke with an apparent blush on her face. "Okay don't tease me okay, and please don't get me wrong, but I can't believe you've never slapped me across the face for stating at your breasts every time I see you." 

Clarke laughed out loud and it was the kind of laugh that had Lexa smiling at ear to ear. "I've noticed, Lex, it's beyond me how you could never be subtle about it."

"Excuse me, could you? Have you seen the way you flaunt those babies around me?" Lexa responded. 

"So you've noticed," Clarke said smugly. 

Lexa looked at Clarke in confusion. And then it all came to her. "Noooo, noooo! Clarke, are you telling me, you've been flaunting them outright because you see me looking?"

"Lex, I've seen the way your eyes move okay, you can't blame me for loving the way they hypnotize you. Of course, I'd flaunt them around you more. Do you not understand me when I say I've been wanting this with you for so long?"

Lexa smiled. She really won. She moved her hand down to one of Clarke's breast and squeezed and she watched Clarke's eyes shut and her jaw drop. She also felt a new warmth between Clarke's legs. 

Lexa manoeuvred herself lower to take Clarke's nipple between her lips. She licked, sucked, bit and then soothed. And when she let go of her nipple she explored the rest of her breasts, leaving small red marks against Clarke's skin, working her up a little for what she had planned next. 

Without warning, Lexa began to make her way lower, kissing along Clarke’s torso, her ribs, her stomach, a swoop of a tongue around the blonde’s navel. Clarke was feeling all too much to even be conscious of what Lexa was leading up to. 

It was only when Lexa stopped kissing her skin that Clarke opened her eyes and looked down at the tresses of brunette hair falling effortlessly down the sides of Lexa’s face. 

Lexa wasn’t asking. Lexa was only preparing. Preparing Clarke for what she was about to do. When she saw Clarke look down at her, she wore a mischievous grin and then set herself to the task. One broad swipe from Clarke's center up to her clit. It was the taste she was longing for. The scent teased her all evening. But it was what Clarke tasted like that guided her every movement tonight. 

Clarke threw her head behind, she gripped Lexa’s head, with fingers clutching her scalp. Her jaw dropped and she felt a new pool of wetness threatening it’s way out. 

But Lexa had no mercy, one taste was all she needed, there was no stopping the chaos she would let loose on Clarke now. She lapped at the girl's center. Collecting every last drop the girl released. Clarke squirmed. Not knowing what her legs were supposed to do, she wanted to keep Lexa’s face in place by capturing Lexa’s head with her thighs. But Lexa was too prepared for this, she caught hold of Clarke’s ankles and kept them where she wanted them to be. 

Lexa took Clarke’s clit between her lips and sucked on it, she bit it lightly, causing whimpers from the girl and then she flicked it again and again with her tongue until Clarke was saying her name like a prayer in the night. 

When she felt the time was right, she let go of Clarke’s ankles, now fully aware that Clarke understood that there was nothing she could do to stop Lexa from getting what she wanted from this. 

Lexa kept her pace at Clarke's clit, but now brought two fingers close to Clarke’s center. She slid her fingers around her entrance, allowing Clarke to adjust to the feeling of them. Clarke was a writhing mess, doing her best not to jerk her hips too hard, but really, she was waiting for Lexa to get inside. 

“Lex, fuck me, please, get inside.”

“Shhh, Clarke, slowly,” Lexa said. 

She continued to ravish her clit, flicking, kissing, sucking and then slowly, she dipped a finger into Clarke’s entrance. It caused Clarke’s face to contort. She pulled out slowly and then inserted two fingers. Watching carefully as Clarke took her in. 

“Lex, faster,”

Lexa smiled. And Clarke only knew because she felt Lexa’s lips flatten around her clit. Clarke was impatient. She began lifting her hips. 

Lexa would not let Clarke work for this. She knew what she wanted to do. She left a final peck on Clarke’s clit and then climbed up to the girl, not moving her fingers from within her. When she was by Clarke’s side. Propped up on one elbow, she began a slow in and out thrust as she watched Clarke. As she watched her best friend, her long-time crush, her lover as of today, and maybe her girlfriend from tomorrow, and maybe, just maybe, her something for a lifetime, be tortured by the want for release, yet be taken up in the cradling arms of pleasure. She watched the girl she loved reach out for an end, when really she was revelling in the journey there. She watched Clarke bite her own lip to stop herself from saying things that were unholy. She felt Clarke’s hands tighten in her hair and one tighten around the sheet they lay on. 

She leaned in and kissed the side of Clarke’s face, reminding her that she was right there, that this pleasure, this climb, this thing they were chasing, it was both of them, and there was so much in it for Lexa. For Lexa, there was Clarke and Clarke reaching the highest point of her satisfaction. Clarke. Clarke coming from the sensations that Lexa delivered to her. Clarke falling apart because of the slow and devious pace Lexa had going for her. In, out, in, out, a feral way of keeping someone wrapped around your fingers. 

Lexa heard Clarke’s gasps, heard her whimpers, she wanted nothing more than for the girl to come hard. But she’d let Clarke decide when it was time. For now, she watched, she watched the blonde answer to her touch. She watched the girl surrender. 

Clarke turned her head towards Lexa and looked at her lips. Lexa kissed her softly. “Lex, I’m coming,”

Lexa nodded. She moved faster, she moved harder, it should have hurt, but there were no signs of discomfort. There was only Clarke and then there was Clarke undone. 

When Clarke came, Lexa kissed the girl's ear lobe, she kissed her neck and her collar bone and she kissed her chin. She kissed the tops of her eyelids and she kissed the girls forehead. Lastly, she took her fingers out and brought them to her lips. When she was satisfied with her work, she waited for Clarke to come around. She waited, though not patiently, by nipping at the skin on Clarke’s neck, like a little puppy waiting to be fed. Waiting to be acknowledged. Waiting to be kissed. 

And God was she kissed. When Clare came around, she was filled with new energy. One that had no interest in listening to Lexa’s reservations: “'Clarke, we have tomorrow, you should sleep', 'Clarke, you're tiring yourself, you’ve got work tomorrow', or 'fuck Clarke, you’re killing me'. 

It was 4 in the morning, but Clarke had a clear cut mission. Make Lexa come and keep her coming back for more. And boy, did she succeed. 

***

*Clarke's phone the next morning*

Raven: So how's that temperature now, bitch?

Raven: Oh and you don't have to tell me what y'all did last night, just tell me whether it was worth the risk of everyone figuring out where her hands were through the drive. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos and maybe a comment! Tell me what you think :)


End file.
